1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a beverage dispenser, more particularly to an alcoholic beverage dispenser with temperature control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some alcoholic beverages are preferably cooled or heated to enhance the flavor thereof. For instance, alcoholic beverages that are preferably cooled before consumption include vodka, grape wine, champagne, etc., whereas alcoholic beverages that are preferably heated before consumption include sake, Chinese wine, etc.
A conventional way of cooling an alcoholic beverage involves putting ice cubes in a cup that contains the alcoholic beverage. Though convenient in practice, the alcoholic beverage loses some of its original flavor as a result of dilution by the ice cubes. On the other hand, when heating an alcoholic beverage, the alcoholic beverage is first poured into a container, which is subsequently placed directly on a stove or in a hot water bath. The heating process as such is inconvenient to conduct, and the temperature of the alcoholic beverage can hardly be controlled.